


Scoring in the Water and in Love

by Orca478



Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Water Polo, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boscha is a bitch, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Ed and Em are good siblings, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, F/F, Good Friend Willow Park, Good Lilith, Homophobia, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luminity, Luz gives all of the hugs she needs, The Blight Parents are peaces of shit and I hate them, Water Polo is a underrated sport so here I go, guess by who, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Luz is a star player in her schools water polo team. Her life is mostly great, she has a great Mom, great friends, great team, and she’s enjoying her school life.But her world gets rocked when her team  Captain brings her little sister, Amity Blight to the team. Hexide’s top student but also a known loner. Not knowing how truly hard her life is, Luz makes it her mission to befriend Amity.But instead of friendship. The pool brings the two girls closer than that, and as the championship gets closer, Love blossoms. Will Luz and Amity manage to make it work despite all the challenges ?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903930
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	1. Who is She ?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my modern sports AU. No magic here except the magic of Lumimity.
> 
> Now I am more of a competitive swimmer, but there is already a great au about that, and I ain’t copying or doing something very similar to another author’s work. That’s why I am making this a water Polo au. I play it from time to time, and is barely written about, so let’s do it.
> 
> I’ll try to keep the characters to how they are in the show. Except for Lilith, she’s gonna be OC in here. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story.

Luz Noceda won’t say that her life is perfect, but she really loves it.

Her birth mother, Camilia Noceda, was a nurse at the city’s hospital, and a beloved friend to many.

Sadly, Luz only got to be with her for two years. When she was a bit older than two, her mother came with a brain tumor. They tried everything, but she couldn’t be saved. The day she had to say goodbye to her mother, still haunts her. 

But in the tradegy, Luz found some joy.

Her mother’s best friend, Eda Clawthorne had been taking care of her while she was in the hospital, and when it became clear that Camilia wouldn’t make it, Eda made the promise that she would take care of Luz.

So when she died, Eda officially adopted Luz as her own.

So yeah, Camilia is her mother, but so is Eda, she raised her. It didn’t take her long to start calling her Mom as well.

Now raising Luz wasn’t easy. Being a single mother did have its issues, but Eda managed to get threw each one of them for Luz, and if she truly needed help, her older sister Lilith came in.

But the biggest problem was when she had to compete. Eda is a profesional fencing athlete and has to travel to competitions a lot. Usually she took Luz with her and had her couch take care of her while she trained and competed. If for some reason she couldn’t take Luz, her sister took care of her while she was gone. 

But seeing her mother compete a lot, made Luz herself become a sports fan, and wanted to practice her own sport.

So Eda set of to find which sport would be the right one for her.

They started with her own sport, fencing, but it became clear that Luz was not made for fighting sports. Lilith took her where she trained trampoline, but that ended up with her taking her niece to the hospital and almost getting killed by Eda.

That however became a common thing, for some reason most of the sports she tried, Luz ended up in the hospital. 

Until that day where Eda took her to try out aquatic sports. 

She did good in swimming, and got scared to try diving, but then she saw some kids playing water polo, and that moment Luz found her sport.

She loved it, and she begged her mother to sing her up to classes.

So Eda Did, after school Luz went to train in the pool. She had tons of fun, and that’s where she met her best friend, Willow Park, but she wanted more. 

Her chance came when she stumbled upon Emira Blight in the pool. She told her that she had seen her skill, and asked her what school she was in, and grade. When Luz told her she was in Hexide and about to go to high school. Emira smiled and told her she’s the team captain of the water polo team, and that she should try it out now that she’s on high school.

So she tried to get in the team, and she did it. Even better she did it alongside Willow.

Luz grew threw the ranks, and managed to become one of the star players. 

In school she’s not popular, but she’s no looser. She’s friendly to everyone and almaot everyone is friendly to her as well. 

When she’s not at school or at practice, she’s either with her friends, or she’s helping her Mom and Aumt with their restaurant. Eda and Lilith own a restaurant called the Owl House, which is one of the most famous ones in the city, since it’s runned by two star athletes. Like with the sport love, Luz also got their talent for cooking. To the point that, one day that her Aunt was taking care of her while her Mom was gone, she saw her talent, and began paying her when she helped. Despite not doing it for the money, Lilith told her that if she did the work well done, she deserved the reward, something Eda agreed.

So yeah, there are some issues like any teenager would have, but she really likes her life.

But then it all got rocked, when she met her.

It was a normal day at school, just before practice.

As usual Luz met with her two best friends, Willow and Gus.

"Hey guys." 

"Hey Luz." Gus said exited. 

"What has you so exited today ?" 

"Today we are selecting important roles for the play, and I have to get the best one !" 

That's right, Gus is on theater, and they are selecting roles today. 

"Well don't let us stop you from getting late, go get your role." 

Gus gave them the thumps up and left. 

"You like him." Luz told Willow. 

"I do not." 

"Yes you do." 

"Luz !" 

"Hahaha, fine I'll stop." 

"Come on, let's go to practice. Star player." 

"I am not the star player." 

"Yeah you are." 

"I'm not !" 

"Even Em, the team captain, says that you are. But we better rush, we have to get there soon." 

"I'm following you !" 

"Be careful about not running into people again." 

"Yeah yeah I know that's my problem." 

Soon they reached the pool, where the Emira's second in command, and girlfriend, Viney is waiting. 

"Hey girls !" 

"Hey Viney." 

"We just have to wait for Em herself and we can get started." 

"Emira is the one that's late !" Luz said. 

"Something came up and she had to come in a bit late." Coach Sam said. "For now everyone do their stretches." 

The team nodded and started stretching. 

"Sorry I'm late !" Emira yelled. It had been 5 minutes since they started. 

Luz looked at her, and she wasn't alone. 

"I am so sorry everyone, but Mittens here kept me busy." 

Emira was joined by a girl that is very similar to her. 

"Don't call me that !·" She yelled. 

Luz does know who she is. 

Amity Blight. 

Emira's younger sister. She is known as the school's top student, all teachers adore her. But also she is known as a loner. Well she remembers her being friends with Boscha, but Skara told her that they had a big fight that ended all friendship between them, and instead created a rivalry. 

Luz can't really blame Amity. She can't stand Boscha as well. She's fine with her friends, and she herself is friends with Skara, who ultimately also left Boscha's group. But she really can't stand Boscha herself. She is bossy, she is rude, and she is a flat out bully. Now for some reason Boscha mostly leaves Luz alone, but she really bullies Willow, and that is something that she can support in any way. Willow is her sister in all but blood, and no one messes with her. 

But also, no one really knows Amity, so who knows what part she had on the conflict. 

Amity keeps to herself all of the time, no one knows where she goes in lunch, and in class she always works alone. The only time she is seen out of school is when she is with her siblings at the mall or in another part of the city. 

Maybe because she is a Blight ? the Blights are the richest family in the whole city, and no one messes with billionaires. And that's coming from her, the daughter and niece of two start athletes. 

But......Edric and Emira are seen a lot, and Luz has hanged out with them, they are her friends, who why is Amity so different ? 

Part of her really wants to find out. 

"Why ? that names means that I love you baby sister." Emira told her sweetly. 

"I am just younger by two years !" 

"I know, but you are still my baby sister." 

"Ehe, Emira." 

"Oh sorry couch. This is my sister Amity. Usually our brother would go home with her, but since today is the role election and first general practice of the play, Edric couldn't do it today. Since we end before them, I had to bring her here with me so I can go with her after practice." 

"That's alright. Ms.Blight can wait by the benches while we finish today." 

"You heard him Mittens, go and do some work while I finish here." 

Amity just shook her head, and placed her earplugs in and went to the benches. 

"What am I going to do with her." Em groaned silently. Luz is sure she is the only one that heard her. 

"What's wrong with her." She whispered her. 

"It's nothing cutie, Mittens is just.....lonely. i don't like to see my baby sister like that." 

"Oh." 

"Hey, perhaps you could help her." 

"Me !" 

"I know you have a thing to make other people like you. Can you please try to befriend her, she really needs friends." 

"I....I can try." 

"Splendid. But feel no pressure. I know that she's not easy." 

"Hey, I am known to be extremely friendly." 

"That's truth. Maybe that's what she needs. Now come on, to the pool, I need my star player if we have any chance to defeat the Crystal Gems this season." 

"Uhg. They always defeat our team !" 

"Not this time, I have a feeling." 

Em jumped to the pool after that.

Luz gave Amity one last look, she was looking at her books with no care of what is happening.

But Luz can see something in her eyes, some.....pain.

Maybe Emira is right, Amity might really need a friend, and Luz is willing to become that friend.

She can tell is not going to be easy, but her mother always told her to NEVER give up, and she won't do it for Amity.


	2. Two Different Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have very different lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note. I am aging up the characters a bit. Luz, Amity and co are 16 instead of 14. This is for some plot points that will come later on. 
> 
> Also King and Hooty are human in here. They work for Eda's restaurant.

Amity ignored her sister's practice in favor of studying. 

She knows why she wasn't allowed home. Her siblings refuse to allow her to be alone with their parents. Usually Edric would go with her when Emira has practice. But for the role election he couldn't.

Amity is not a child. She is 16 years old and she knows how to drive. She can drive herself around while her siblings finished their activities. She could have gone to her secret room in the libary. But no, Em insisted that she had to drive Amity to school with her, and that she had to stay for her practice. 

So her sister should have known why she is so grumpy in the ride back. 

"Come on Mittens, tell me of my moves on the water." 

"I told you, I didn't even see you practice." 

"Ah come on, I know you watched it. If you didn't do it for your favorite sister, then you sure did for the girls of your age." 

Amity blushed at that. 

"Shut up." 

"Hehehehe." 

A ironic thing about her and her siblings is that they are all homosexual. Which for most would be nothing, but for them is bad. Their parents are complete homophobes and want them to marry nobles of the opposite gender. 

Edric and Emira had to hide their relationships, while Amity doesn't even want to try to get into one. 

And who would ? she is the loner of the school after she left Boscha, because seriously who could stand her. She knows Skara left her as well for her boyfriend's group, but she hasn't tried contacting her. 

"I could have driven myself to school and then go somewhere while you arrive." 

"And have our dear parents suspect, I can't take that chance. Besides I do know of your secret spot where you drive to just read and draw." 

"What ?" 

"A field at the outskirts of the city right ? I know you drive there and take books, drawing paper, colors and snacks and go there, then you lay in the back seat and spend hours in there." 

"How did you find out ? I know how your car looks like." 

"But not Viney's." Emira said with a smirk. 

"Hmph." 

"Besides, I want to invite my little sister to dinner, just you and me." 

"Fine, I guess dinner does sound good." 

Amity and Emira arrived at the restaurant and waited for their food. 

"We have to go to Luz's restaurant one of this days. It's one of the best reviewed and most famous of the city." 

"Luz ?" 

"Luz Noceda. She's in your class Mittens. She is the star player of the team." 

"Oh that girl. I have barley spoken to her. All I know is that her abilities in water polo caused Boscha to leave her alone." 

Boscha only spares people that are either the same status as her, are her lapdogs (those two are usually combined) or did something to gather her respect. That Luz girl feeted in the last one. Shortly before their fallout, Boscha learned how she had the opossite teams on the fence all the time, and decided that the girl was worthy to be left alone. 

"I mean the sports gene runs in her family so it's no surprise that she knows how to play." 

"What ?" 

"Her Mother is Eda Clawthorne, olympic gold medalist in fencing. Her Aunt is Lilith Clawthorne, another winner of the gold, this time in Trampoline. That family has the sports and cooking gene." 

"Wait, her last name is not Clawthorne." 

"Oh Mittens everyone knows Luz is adopted. There is more to the story but that's her personal business and I ain't telling. All everyone has to know is that when Eda got her. Luz got her family." 

Lucky one. Her mind said. 

"Yeah I won't be surprised if I see that girl in the olympics one day." 

"If her mother is such a big deal and owns a restaurant, why haven't mom and dad taken us there ?" 

"Because the Owl House is not exclusive for the higher standards. They accept everyone at the place and you know how Mom and Dad are." 

"Yeah, I know." 

She knows how they are, she knows how they are peaces of shit, more to her than to her siblings. Hell her mother would have forced her to be friends with Boscha again, if it wasn't for the big fall out she had with her mother. 

One of the few times that she is thank full that her mother's priorities helped her.

The Blights have worked with Boscha's family for years. They had a very successful partnership and both companies sell products together. Products that are usually scams. But then came the day that her dear father sold a product to Mr. Tony Stark, a man much more powerful than him. And when he found out about the scam, both companies are now downing in law suits as many clients have returned to sue them. Now her parents are trying to safe face by blaming Boscha's, causing the family feud. 

If they don't manage to make it seem like it's not their fault, then its the downfall of the Blights. 

Is that so bad ? 

"Well look here, the food is here." 

Amity got out of her train of thought at seeing that. 

"Mittens, talking seriously. You need friends, you can't be a loner." 

"Do you want me to return to Boscha's gang ?" 

"O hell no. I can't stand that girl. But maybe you should go out and find someone else to be with. Like Luz for example. You and her do share so many things." 

"Yeah and I bet mother won't like her and will force me to cut ties like she did with Willow. Hell isn't Willow her best friend, she won't want to do anything with me." 

"Mother has never had a problem with me being with Luz, so I don't see why she would have a problem with you being with her. Besides Luz is like super friendly and always manages to make friends with everyone." 

Amity sighted. 

"Mittens, I know things aren't easy for you. That's why I want you to have a friend, to be there for you when Ed and I can't be for. Just promise me you will give Luz a chance." 

"I....I will." 

Luz parked and got out to the Owl House, she promised to help today as her Aunt is out competing. Also since the building is VERY big they live in the upper floor. It's actually quite convenient, they have an entire floor of a building for themselves, while the lower one is the restaurant. 

"Mom I'm here !" 

"Luz ! Nice timing Kiddo, you drove safely right ?" 

"Hey you know I don't rush. I promised Willow I would get her home." 

"Well put on your uniform and let's get cooking." 

"Right on Mom." 

Two man came into the room. They are the cousins King and Hooty. King is another chef in the place and it's a natural one. Hooty, who hasn't said his true name, is the entratainier. Using his VERY open skill list to do different things to keep people entertained. 

"Right on time boys, now get to work." 

"Yes Eda." 

"Luz be a dear and open the doors." 

"Yes Mom." 

Soon the rest of the staff arrived, and the people started seating down.

Show time. 

Being a chef is hard, because you must make sure everything is perfect. But it's also very fun.

The hours of work soon go bye. 

"Uff, busy night." She told Eda when they got up the stairs. 

"Yep, but we need to cook one last meal." 

"What ?" 

"Ours. Although I will cook to for you, you need to rest for school tomorrow. Are you sure you had no homework for tomorrow ?" 

"Nah I did it yesterday knowing I was going to cook today." 

"Great. And Also I will give you the money." 

"Mom, can I have Friday off ?" 

"Want to hang out with friends ? Sure go ahead." 

They are open from Monday to Saturday, and they take Sundays off. It's when she spends time with her family. That's if they aren't competing of course. 

"But I need you to be here and help Lilly on next Wednesday. I have a competition, and King called a day off." 

"Ok !" 

"Now what do you want for dinner ?" 

"Hmmm, I won't say no to some pasta." 

"Got it. I'll call you when it's ready." 

Luz gave her the thumps up and went to her room. 

She greeted her pet hamster Owlbert. Named after the fact he sometime looks like an owl. 

"Hey Owlbert, how are you little one." 

"Cooking is fun, but way more fun when you get to eat what you eat." 

"I agree kiddo. So how did practice go ?" 

"It went great actually. We are ready for the championship." 

"Well I cleared my schedule for most of your games. The one that I couldn't you Aunt will go see you. And if you get to the finals, we will just close the place and stop training to go see you." 

"Thanks, Emira said we have a great chance today. We go against the Mewni Princess first." 

"Ah you will defeat them easly." 

"Yeah. Last time we made it to the final but the Crystal Gems defeated us....again." 

That team has been the champions on the water polo championships for so long. Mostly because of their notorious captain, Lapis Lazuli. Now the girl, and the rest of the team, are really kind and humble actually. They never leave victory get into their heads. But they are monsters at the pool. They know every skill and every strategy and how to counter other teams, and Lapis must be part mermaid because she hasn't seen someone move like her in the water. 

It's really impressive but also scary. 

"Well Crystal High has won the tournament for years, but who says that Hexide won't ween this time." 

"Hell yeah we will win !" 

"That's the spirit." 

"There is also the question that now that Em's graduating, who will be team captain ?" 

"Oh I have a guess who." 

"Who ?" 

"I'll just wait and see." 

Soon the next day came.

Amity didn't even see her parents last night, she just went straight to her room to spend the night. 

This time she had to drive herself to school. Ed and Em are going out with friends after so they can't take her. Also she has her "job" at the libary and needs to get there after school.

Just as she got of the car, Ed sent her a text. 

"You forgot your lunch again." 

"I have money, I can buy it." 

"Em says that she spent all morning making it." 

">:(" Emira typed in the group chat they had. 

Amity rolled her eyes and put her phone on her pocket.

She got distracted and didn't look where she was looking at, and bump into someone. 

"Hey !" 

"Watch it Neb....." 

That's when she noticed who she bumped into.

Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am naming the other teams after other cartoons that I like, like Steven Universe or STVFOE. Also I have no idea how to write Star's home so.....sorry.


	3. Not so Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity properly meet.

Luz and Amity looked at each other. 

"Oh my, I am so sorry Amity, I didn't see where I was going !" 

"It's.....fine." 

"Here, let me help you up." 

Luz stood up and held her hand, which Amity accepted.

It was when she first looked at the girl that her sister is very good friends with. 

Has she always been so......pretty ? 

Stop it Blight, you barely know her. A inner voice said.

But you want to. Another voice said. 

"Hello ?" 

Amity shocked her head and looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry what ?" 

"I asked if you were ok ?" 

"Oh yeah I am fine, don't worry." 

"Good good." 

Luz looked around.

"Oh, your book fell, here let me pick up." 

"Wait !" 

Luz got the book and.....

"You like Azura too !" 

"I....wait a sec, too ?" 

"Hell yeah, best book series ever !" 

"Oh." 

She felt her cheeks burning. 

"What book are you in ?" 

"4" 

"4 ?, what about the 5 ? It came out a while ago." 

"I haven't been able to find it." 

"Hmmmm, I could lend it to you." 

"What ?" 

"I can lend you the book. Just be careful." 

That means not allowing her parents to see it. That's fine she can keep it in her car or in her secret room in the libary." 

"So deal ?" 

"Deal." 

"Great !" 

......

......

.......

"So you always come to school this early ?" 

"Yeah, I never want to be late for class." 

"I can't be late to class, don't want to be late. Say aren't you in any sports team ?" 

"Was in dodgeball. But got out of the team when my studies got too hard. I am in many APs so, didn't have the time."

"Wow. Probably the reason why we only share one class. I am only in AP english literature." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy classes, except math, yuck. But I really have something going with the water polo thing, and my Mom is already talking with friends to help me get farther, also I do want to continue with the family business." 

"The Owl House right ?" 

"That's it !" 

"I haven't gone there yet. Only Em has, and she really liked it." 

"Well you should go. Specially when I am cooking, not to brag but I am an excellent chef." 

Amity couldn't help herself and giggled. 

What is wrong with me ? her mind screamed. 

An alarm interrupted her thoughts. 

"Shit ! I needed to be at the pool to see your sister and Viney right now ! It was nice talking too you, I'll give you the book tomorrow, by Amity !" 

"By Luz." 

She watched her go. 

"So did Mittens got herself a girlfriend ?" Edric asked. 

"What ! I just spoke to her !" 

"And ? I saw love at first sight." 

"Ah. e...shut up !" 

"I am sorry !" Luz yelled.

"Hey Cutie, don't worry about it." Emira said calmly. 

"Hey, I thought I was your Cutie !" Viney pouted. 

"Oh you are way more than a cutie baby." 

"Eh, did I come to see you two flirt ?" 

"Oh, sorry Luz. So as you know we are graduating at the end of the year." 

"Yeah ?" 

"And as team Captain, I need to find my replacement." 

"Yeah......Wait a sec, you mean that I....." 

"Yep. You are my choice to become team Captain when I'm gone." 

"Me !" 

"I mean you are already the star player so who else could I choose ?" 

"Wow, this is a great honor !" 

"We will announce it in practice today, Coach Sam agrees with the decision already. And between us, being a Captain does have its privileges when it comes to Bump." 

"Oooooh." 

"Yeah, oooooh." 

"You are becoming Captain !" Willow asked shocked. 

"Yep." 

"Why I am even surprised, who else would be Captain ?" 

"Skara is very good." 

"Yeah but even she would agree that you deserve it." 

"I am so exited, I can't wait to tell Mom !" 

"I bet Eda will be very happy with this." 

"Yeah.....you know, I talked to Amity before school." 

"Ugg." 

"She is not that bad. She didn't seem bad at all." 

"To you, but remember how she was with me as a child ?" 

"Em says there is more to the story, A LOT more." 

"Oh yeah I know. But I don't really want to know." 

"Come on Willow. Don't you think this is hurting you more. You two were best friends in kindergarten" 

"Now we are nothing. Listen if you want to become friends with Amity then it's fine. Just don't hope that we become buddies again." 

"Ok. That's your choice." 

"Thanks. So are we still going to the movies today ?" 

"You bet. " 

Amity sat in the poof that the libary owner got her for her secret room. 

He is one of the only few that know where it is, the only others are Em and Ed. He allowed her to stay there and have that private place, if she did some work for him. Mainly reading to children. She agreed, she likes children. She even learned how to make voices. 

She read her newest book, when she got a call from her sister. 

"A birdie told me that my baby sis made a friend." 

"We just talked !" 

"Awwww, trust me sis. It all starts by just talking, she is already lending you a book." 

"Shut up Em, and how do you even know ?" 

"Because I am her team captain." 

"Oh. I forgot." 

"Not to mention we are friends, so yeah, I got good information. Luz loves to talk." 

"That's why you two get along so well." 

"Yep. Also her skill is just outstanding. By the way I gave her your contact." 

"You did what !" 

"To cultivate the friendship Mittens." 

"You can't just give my number to anyone." 

"Oh come on. Luz won't even hurt a fly, trust me I know. She's a big softie." 

"Arrr, you are such a...." 

"Awesome, I know. Anyway have fun in your special place, we will let you know when we are home so you can come. Do NOT go alone." 

"Yeah yeah, I know. They might not be there anyway, you know how bad things are going for the company." 

"Why did that man thought that scamming Tony Stark would even work is beyond me. Anyway, I have to go, bye Mittens." 

"See you in a few." 

Amity hanged her phone and went for some food. 

"Shit, I forgot to pack." 

She has to go out for dinner. 

Her instinct is just to go to a drive threw and eat in her car. But she needs to make time to take long to get home. She already did all of her homework, and she can't go with the risk of her parents being there. 

So maybe there is a certain restaurant she might try out. 

"I may give it a go, she's not that bad."


End file.
